stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 First Data 500
| Fulldate = | Year = 2018 | Race_No = 33 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Martinsville Speedway in Ridgeway, Virginia | Course_mi = .526 | Course_km = .847 | Distance_laps = 500 | Distance_mi = 263 | Distance_km = 423.5 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Kyle Busch | Pole_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Pole_Time = 19.673 | Most_Driver = Joey Logano | Most_Team = Team Penske | Most_laps = 309 | Car = 22 | First_Driver = Joey Logano | First_Team = Team Penske | Network = NBCSN | Announcers = Rick Allen, Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and Dale Earnhardt Jr. | Ratings = 1.3 (Overnight) | Radio = MRN | Booth_Ann = Joe Moore, Jeff Striegle and Rusty Wallace | Turn_Ann = Dave Moody (Backstretch) }} The 2018 First Data 500 was an Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on October 28, 2018, at Martinsville Speedway in Ridgeway, Virginia. Contested over 500 laps on the .526 mile (.847 km) short track (extended from 500 laps), it was the 33rd race of the 2018 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season, seventh race of the Playoffs, and first race of the Round of 8. Report Background , the track where the race will be held.]] Martinsville Speedway is an International Speedway Corporation-owned NASCAR stock car racing track located in Henry County, in Ridgeway, Virginia, just to the south of Martinsville. At in length, it is the shortest track in the NASCAR Monster Energy Cup Series. The track is also one of the first paved oval tracks in NASCAR, being built in 1947 by H. Clay Earles. It is also the only race track that has been on the NASCAR circuit from its beginning in 1948. Along with this, Martinsville is the only NASCAR oval track on the entire NASCAR track circuit to have asphalt surfaces on the straightaways, then concrete to cover the turns. Entry list Practice First practice Brad Keselowski was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 19.784 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Ryan Newman was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 19.785 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Kyle Busch scored the pole for the race with a time of 19.673 and a speed of . Qualifying results Race Stage 1 Kyle Busch took the lead into Turn 1 on the start and held it for the first 30 laps. Teammate Denny Hamlin(11) moved to the front briefly, until Jeb Burton(51) spun on Lap 42 bringing out the yellow flag. After pit stops during the Burton caution, Kyle exited pit road with the lead. Jimmie Johnson(14) brought out the yellow again spinning around on Lap 70. Fortunately, for the 7-time Champion, he avoided damage to his car. During this caution flag, most of the leaders opted to stay on the track. Once back in the lead Kyle Busch began to pull away from everyone except Hamlin. When the leaders caught lapped traffic racing for position, Hamlin was able to get around Busch and take the top spot coming to the end of Stage 1. Logano slipped into second and picked up a valuable Stage point with the pass. Stage 2 Logano, starting from the front row, jumped into the lead on the restart. He too was able to stretch his advantage racing in the clean air. All the playoff drivers held spots in the top 10 at the beginning of Stage 2. Hamlin and Ryan Newman(31) were able to maintain a position among the leaders during the early portion of the Stage. By taking care of his tires and with no cautions during Stage 2, Logano easily held onto the lead. Despite a late charge by Hamlin, Logano fought Denny off to take the Stage win. Earning 10 Stage points and 1 Playoff point for his efforts. The long green flag run also allowed Logano to lap all but 14 cars. Including Harvick, although the #4 car got the lap back as the lucky dog when the yellow flew at the end of the Stage. The Final Stage As everyone pitted during the Stage 2 ending caution, crew chiefs informed their drivers there was rain in the area. Logano and Hamlin exited the pits 1st and 2nd. With rain possibly 30 minutes out, fans knew the intensity was going to pick up. On the restart, Logano again jumped out to a big lead. Logano’s Ford seemed to love the undisturbed air running by himself in the lead. Out front, he is the fastest car in the field. However, once his car got in lapped traffic, other drivers could close on him. The driver making up the most ground was Truex Jr. He had battled all-day to gain track position from his 33rd place starting position. On lap 360, Truex caught Logano and pushed his way past him to take the lead. As the leaders approached green flag pitstops, William Byron(24) spun bringing out the caution. With 365 laps in the books, a full tank of fuel and fresh tires would last the 135 laps to the finish. Coming out of the pits it was Truex Jr. holding onto the lead. He was followed by Logano, Hamlin, Almirola, and Kyle Busch. Truex Jr. maintained the lead on the restart. But, Logano passed him quickly racing side-by-side in the clean air at the front of the pack. Just after going back to green Timmy Hill(66)’s car caught fire under the hood, possibly from a front brake failure. Hill pulled his car to pit road and quickly exited the cockpit as fire crews address the flames. Another caution, another restart. This time, just after the restart, Kyle Larson(42)’s engine expired. The cleanup of the fluid sprayed on the track took some time and brought the laps remaining to under 100. After the Larson caution, the race restarted with 86 laps to go. Logano powered off into turn 1 still holding onto the lead. Logano’s teammate, Brad Keselowski(2), restarted in 3rd and followed Logano past Truex Jr. With Penske cars running 1st and 2nd, you might have expected to see them line up and drive away. No way. Keselowski fought door-to-door with Logano until he forced his way past with 81 laps to go. With 44 laps to go, Jimmie Johnson tried to make it 3 wide into a corner and spun Bowyer. The caution came out again. Bowyer, unable to get his car back under power quickly, went a lap down. During the caution period, all the leaders opted to pit for fresh tires. The race off pit road went to Logano. Kyle Busch, Keselowski, Hamlin, and Truex Jr. followed. Logano again held onto the lead. Kyle Busch was able to outrace Keselowski to Turn 1 grabbing the 2nd spot. Busch dropped to the lower lane and started to put pressure on Logano. But, Keselowski put a bumper to Kyle and their race for second allowed Logano to get away. Truex Jr. passed Busch and then set his sights on the two Fords out front. Keselowski hounded Logano for several laps, the teammates fighting each other for the win. Logano prevailed but the battle allowed Truex Jr. and Kyle Busch to close up and make it a 4 car race to the finish. Truex Jr. passed Keselowski allowing Logano a brief surge ahead. The Finish Over the final 10 laps, it was the Logano and Truex Jr. show. Truex closed to his bumper, then they were door handle-to-door handle. Logano fought hard to stay out front. Truex took the lead coming to the white flag. Logano closed to his bumper down the backstretch. A bump in Turn 4 and they were side-by-side again. Logano banged into Truex coming to the line. The checkered flag was waving in the air. Both cars got squirely. Hamlin was making a late charge from 3rd. Logano slid under the checkered flag for the win. Hamlin just nipped Truex for 2nd. One of the most spectacular finishes in Martinsville Speedway history. Playoff Standings The win secures Logano and Ford Performance a spot in the Finals at Homestead-Miami Speedway. After just 1 race the playoff chances of each driver look pretty clear. Kyle Busch, Truex Jr., and Harvick look good with at least a 25 point cushion. Barring a disaster the points battle is set. Kurt Busch, Chase Elliott, Clint Bowyer, and Aric Almirola need a win to advance. A win by any one of the playoff contenders, except Logano, narrows the point advancement opportunities. Stage Results Stage 1 Laps: 130 Stage 2 Laps: 130 Final Stage Results Stage 3 Laps: 240 Race statistics * Lead changes: 6 among different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 8 for 68 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 3 hours, 29 minutes and 32 seconds * Average speed: Media Television NBC Sports covered the race on the television side. Rick Allen, 1997 race winner Jeff Burton, Steve Letarte and 2014 race winner Dale Earnhardt Jr. had the call in the booth for the race. Dave Burns, Parker Kligerman, Marty Snider and Kelli Stavast reported from pit lane during the race. Radio MRN covered the radio call for the race, which was simulcast on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Standings after the race ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. References Category:2018 in sports in Virginia First Data 500 Category:NASCAR races at Martinsville Speedway First Data 500